Most, if not all, polymer zipper systems are made from Olefin-based polymers like polypropylene or polyethylene. Polymer zipper profiles are manufactured using an extrusion process. Olefin-based systems are prevalent in many polymer zipper systems due to the inherent low cost of the polymer resin and its low coefficient of friction properties. A low coefficient of friction is important so that the ball and socket of the zipper can be pushed together with minimal effort. However, Olefin-based zipper systems have their limitations. Most Olefin zipper systems made from polypropylene and polyethylene are not durable when used in exterior environments where temperature extremes affect the performance of the material. Polypropylene and polyethylene zipper profiles lack tensile and tear strength and good elongation properties. They also have excessive compression set when exposed to stress loads at higher temperatures. Therefore, they are not used for extreme applications such as “drybags” and “wet-suits” that are often used in hot environments. Rather, they are used for sandwich bags and other low performance applications.